que loco es el arte
by Daniel x
Summary: empezo como un dia normal hasta que visitaron la galerya de arte y conocieron a personas interesantes, habra un poco de horror, pero no habra sangre y ni muertes
1. Chapter 1

DIA LOCO EN LA GALERYA DE ARTE

advertencia: los personajes que se mencionaran no son mios. si no de sus repectivos due os que los crearon.

empesemos...

era un dia normal el sol golpeaba a la ciudad con el hermoso amanecer , el ruido de las aves ,  
la gente caminando , los carros y los... pokemon caminando libremente..

como?

si en ese mundo los pokemons existian , pero a diferencia ellos no eran atrapados , podian estar libremente en las ciudades y pueblos... pero en especial 2 pokemons que iban a visitar la galeria de arte en especial la cual se decia que esta tenia un secreto

?: oo {asombrada} mira que hermoso es

?: ... pero si aun no entramos

?: pero admite que se ve hermoso aun afuera

?: lo que digas gardevoir

gardevoir: vamos galled no seas abuafiestas

galled: sabemos que no me gusta esto, pero como ati te gusta el arte no puedo decirte que no o si

gardevoir: oooo que lindo eres

gardevoir besa la mejilla de su acompa ante y este obtiene como resultado un rubor en sus mejillas

galled: bueno entremos

entra al lugar

recepcionista: buenos dias querida pareja sean vienvenidos a la famosa galeria de gartena en donde podran ver lo marivilloso del arte

gardevoir: que emocionante {temblando}

gardevoir: vamos entremos ya

galled: espera que tengo que escribir nuestros nombres ... listo

recepcionista: que pasen un buen dia

entran a ver las obras

gardevoir: galled mira esa pintura se ve como ese sujeto como que si va a tocer

galled: gardevoir...

gardevoir: si

galled {gota de sudor en su cabeza}: en el titulo dice "hombre tociendo"

gardevoir observa el titulo

gardevoir: oooooo {asombrada} si es cierto

galled: aaaaa {suspirando}

gardevoir: mira eso

galled: eeeee

mira una rosa roja gigante

gardevoir: que hermosa

galled: como tu

gardevoir {sonrojada}: callate

galled riendo

bueno y asi pasaron todo el rato biendo las pintura hasta que

gardevoir: bueno y tambi...

splash

choca con alguien

galled: estabien gardevoir

gardevoir: si

?: hauuuu

gardevoir: oye te encuentras bien

?: si eso creo

gradevoir: ven dejame ayudarte

la levanta

?: gracias

gardevoir: como te llamas

?: ib

gardevoir: un gusto ib

galled: un guto tambien

ib: y ustedes como se llaman

gardevoir: me llamo gardevoir

galled: y yo galled

ib: un gusto

gardevoir: estas sola

ib: no vengo con mis padre pero ellos estan en la planta baja

gardevoir: ooo... oye te gustaria acompa arnos almenos en este piso

ib: claro

galled: pero ya hemos visto todas las obras de aqui

gardevoir: si es ciero

ib: pero hay una que no a visto ninguna perosna

gardevoir y galled: enserio

ib: claro vengan

gardevoir y galled las siguen... ven un pasillo largo y justo en el medio hay una enorme pintura con imagenes como un mundo artistico

gardevoir: oye me pregunto por que no hemos visto esto antes

galled: si es cierto

ib: si , pero miren esta no tiene marco

gardevoir: es cierto ... pero... oigan miren esta brillando

galled: ooo

ib: eee

derepente ...

continuara


	2. galled vs la puerta

NO HAY NADIE Y GALLED VS LA PUERTA!

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

ib: claro

galled: pero ya hemos visto todas las obras de aqui

gardevoir: si es ciero

ib: pero hay una que no a visto ninguna perosna

gardevoir y galled: enserio

ib: claro vengan

gardevoir y galled las siguen... ven un pasillo largo y justo en el medio hay una enorme pintura con imagenes como un mundo artistico

gardevoir: oye me pregunto por que no hemos visto esto antes

galled: si es cierto

ib: si , pero miren esta no tiene marco

gardevoir: es cierto ... pero... oigan miren esta brillando

galled: ooo

ib: eee -

ahora comencemos:

derepente la pintura comenzo a brillar intensamente ,todo el pasillo esta poniendose blanco , hasta que la luz desaparecio dejando a los 3 confundidos

gardevoir: que habra sido eso

galled: no se

ib: me pregunto por que brillo

derepente ella nota algo

gardevoir: ib que pasa

ib: ...

galled: que te pasa ib

ib: no ... notan algo raro

gardevoir: que

ib: no se escucha nada

galled: eeee {confundido}

ib: si escuchen

gardevoir y galled se ponen atentos y notan que no hay ningun ruido esepto las de sus voces

gardevoir: pero por que no se escucha a nadie

galled: no lo se... pero vallamos a investigar

las 2 asistieron con su cabeza diciendo "si" y fueron a investigar

gardevoir: miren no hay nadie al rededor

ib: es cierto

todo el pasillo estaba vacio , no habia ninguna persona cerca y lo unico que habia y si nitaron eran las obras y pinturas de la gallerya

ib: que miedo

gardevoir: es cierto

bajaron a la planta baja y notaron que tampoco habia nadie , todo el lugar estaba completamente vacio

ib {triste}: mis padre ampoco est...estan

gardevoir : no te preocupes ib pronto sabremos como salir y encontraremos a tus padre, hecho

ib {un poco feliz]: hecho

galled: vamos a la salida, aver si podemos salir almenos

ambas: si

se acercan a la puerta y notan que no se habre

galled: pero que...

tarta de abrirla y no puede

gardevoir: no puedes

galled: hay que fastidio entonces no medejas otra opcion puerta

gardevoir {nerviosa}: aaaa... ib

ib: que pasa

gardevoir: mejor ven atras de esta pared

ib: por que

gardevoir: no creo que quieras estar serca cuando galled este apunto de bueno ... SOLO VEN

gardevoir jala a ib atras del muro

ib: pero gardevo...

gardevoir: creeme esta a punto de hacer algo ,y creeme que es preferible no estar cerca cuanco se enoja

gardevoi y ib ven la esnea

galled: ahora veras puerta

{aqui necesito que se imaginen musica de batalla de pokemon}

GALLED VS PUERTA

galled: haora veras maldita puerta

galled uso corte...

no es efectivo

galled: pero que

galled uso patada doble

puerta recibe de da o

galled sonriendo , su poniendo que ya vencio pero

recibe 2% de da o

galled : aaaa... haaaaahaaaaaaa... {deprimido}

galled: PERO QUE CARAJO PERO SI ES UNA MALDITA PUERTA COMO ES QUE NO SIFRE MUCHO

GALLED: BUENO TU LO PEDISTE USARE MI ATAQUE MAS PODEROSO MALDITA

galled uso abocajarro

galled: creo que con eso basta aver si eso pudiste resisitir... , ahora veamos lo que dice

galled mira y se sorprende

galled: pero qu...que...que..

puerta a "ESQUIVADO" el ataque

galled {hirviendo}: PERO QUE COMO QUE ESQUIVO MI ATAQUE , POR SANTO POKEMON ES SOLO UNA MALDITA PUERTA

puerta se burla del oponente

galled observa al la puerta y se imagina sacandole la lengua

galled: MALDITA

{fin por mientras de la musica}

atras de la pared

ib: vaya tu novio tiene serios problemas de calma

gardevoir {avegonzada}: hahahah... ni me lo digas

continuara...


	3. la rosa roja

capitulo 3 la rosa!

en el capitulo anterior:

galled {hirviendo}: PERO QUE COMO QUE ESQUIVO MI ATAQUE , POR SANTO POKEMON ES SOLO UNA MALDITA PUERTA

puerta se burla del oponente

galled observa al la puerta y se imagina sacandole la lengua

galled: MALDITA

{fin por mientras de la musica}

atras de la pared

ib: vaya tu novio tiene serios problemas de calma

gardevoir {avegonzada}: hahahah... ni me lo digas

despues de que galled peleo con la puerta y bueno la puerta jamas perdio , se dio por vencido y la deja en paz.

galled: fuuuuuuu...{exalando}

gardevoir {saliendo detras de la pared}: galled ya tranquilo , no es para tanto

galled: pero es que esa puer...

gardevoir besa a galled

gardevoir {sonriendo}: mejor

galled {sonrojado}: aaaa...si

gardevoir: me alegro

ib: oigan parde tortolos

gardevoir y galled: aaa

ib: recuerden que hay que buscar una salida

gardevoir y galled {nerviosos}: aaa... si

"pasillo central"

gardevoir: ooo... mira galled esa pintura en el suelo

galled: ooo {ira el suelo}

en el suelo en el mero centro habia una gran pintura de un pez con un solo ojo, dientes afilados, parecia mas como una anguila se vei el color azul alrededor tal vez significando en agua

galled: como se llamara... o

mira que hay un cuadro alado de la pintura

galled: "el abismo de las profundidades"

ib: oigan miren hay como una entrada

gardevoir: donde

ib: ai

gardevoir mira la pintura y ve como unas escaleras de color azul no muy visibles

ib: las vez

gardevoir: si

galled: que pasa

gardevoir: hay unas escaleras mira

galled: aaa

galled mira las escaleras

ib: que hacemos

galled: bueno como la MAL...

gardevoir: galled que te dije

galled: bueno como la PRIMERA salida no nos deja salir entonces no hay mas remedio que usar esta

depronto se oyen pasos

gardevoir: oooo

gardevoir las escucha

galled: que pasa gadev...

gardevoir: shhhh

ib: que pasa {hablando bajito}

gardevoir: escuchen

galled y ib escuchan los pasos

ib: aaaaaa

galled: tal vez se una persona

en esa frase las luces se apagan

gardevoir y ib: haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

galled: demonios

los pasos se escuchan mas fuertes

galled: vamos deprisa bajen

gardevoir y ib bajan en las escalera ,seguidas por galled... al bajar las paredes se unen,cerrando las escaleras.

galled: bueno parece que no podemos volver

gardevoir: que es este lugar

ib: no lo se

galled: bueno ya que estamos aqui busquemos una salida

gardevoir: hay 2 camninos

galled: tomemos ese

caminan los 3 en el pasillo y ven una puerta pero esta bloqueada por una mesa con una flor roja

galled: oooo... por favor como si una meza nos pudiera detener

ib biendo la flor

gardevoi: ooo... pero mira esa bella flor

ib se acerca

galled: oye ni a ten cuidado

ib agarra la flor

gardevoir: ib

ib: o miren esa flor

gardevoir: esta bonita

los 3 al estar contemplado la flor , no ven que un cuadro misterioso esta saliendo de la pared.

gardevoir: que bonita

galled: dvo admitir que es bella ,pero ya debemos seguir

ib: si tiene razo...

mira el cuadro

ib: miren

gardevoir y galled miran en donde ve ella

gardevoir: un cuadro, pero antes no esta ai

ib: que dice

galled: yo lo leere

galled lo lee y se confunde con la frase

gardevoir: que dice

galled: bueno... dice "cuando la flor se marchite,tu tambien te marchitaras, asi conoceras el peso de tu vida"

ib: que significara

gardevoir: si

galled: no se ... pero bueno tal vez este relacionada con es aflor asi que llebemosla... ahora continuemos si

gardevoir: si

ib: si

continuara...

hola chicos espero que les guste esta historia y cometen y

ma ana el 25 de diciembre subire un capitulo por la navidad , y en enero empesare con la temporada 2 de "roll la hermana de x"

asi que bueno

comenten comenten COMENTEN...

XD


	4. ¡escucha la advertencia!

capitulo 4: escucha la advertencia!

en el capitulo anterior:

galled: devo admitir que es bella ,pero ya debemos seguir

ib: si tiene razo...

mira el cuadro

ib: miren

gardevoir y galled miran en donde ve ella

gardevoir: un cuadro, pero antes no esta ai

ib: que dice

galled: yo lo leere

galled lo lee y se confunde con la frase

gardevoir: que dice

galled: bueno... dice "cuando la flor se marchite,tu tambien te marchitaras, asi conoceras el peso de tu vida"

ib: que significara hor gardevoir: si

galled: no se ... pero bueno tal vez este relacionada con es aflor asi que llebemosla... ahora continuemos si

gardevoir: si

ib: si ...

.ahora comencemos:

galled,gardevoir y ib abian entrado al cuarto pensando que podria ser una salida ,pero no, en vez de eso era un cuarto peque o con una gran pintura colgada de una mujer con una camisa blanca y con pelo gris que, algunas partes de su pelo parecia salir del cuadro y con los ojos cerrados.

gardevoir: esa pintura me da muy mala espina

ib: que rrara

galled: no se preocupen solo es un cuadro , pero no hay que confianrce

ib: miren una llave

gardevoir: pero es azul

galled: que hara una llave aqui

"galled agarra la llave"

gardevoir: cress que sera de alguna puerta

galled: pienso ue si

ib: y ahora que

"mientra estban hablando algo sucedio"

gardevoir: bueno ya que tenemos esa llave pienso que...

gardevoir se caya

galled: bueno busquemos una salida, vamonos.

ib: si

los 2 se dirigen a la puerta

galled: gardevoir vamon...

galled se caya

ib: galled que pas...

ib se caya

"los 3 se cayan por el miedo, por que se preguntaran bueno, la pintura que antes era un mujer tranquila, se habia vuelto una muher con una sonrisa macabra, su boca abierta , mostrando sus dientes afilados, con unas pupilas encojidas t ovaladas".

gardevoir: AAAAAAAA

galled: rapido salgamos de aqui

ib: aaaaaaaa

"Los 3 salen del cuarto"

gardevoir: me quiero ir ya

ib: que miedo

galled: tranquilas.

gardevoir: es que no viste eso

galled: si pero tranquilizate por favor

gardevoir: como quieres que me tranqu...

galled la besa

gardevoir se sonroja poquito

galled: mejor

gardevoir: si

ib: oigan ...

galled: que pasa...

gardevoir: que e...

"todo el pasillo esta cubrido con palabras de color rojo paresido a la sangre"

galed: pero que...

las palbras decian "LADRONA"

ib: que esta pasando

galled: de prisa veo otra puerta

los 3 corren a la puerta , pero mientra lo acian notaron que las palabras en rojo estan ecribiendose mas rapido a ellos , escribiendo las mismas palbras "LADRONA"

gardevoir: de prisa

"galled usa la llave"

galled: DEPRISA ENTREN

"ib y gardevoir entran, seguidas por galled"

gardevoir: este lugar esta muy loco!

ib: que feo es este lugar

galled: no se preocupen pronto saldremos

ib: olle gardevoir mir esos bonitos cuadros

gardevoir: eeeee..

mira unos cuadros con formas de insectos

gardevoir: que son...

ib: mira son cuadros de insectos

cuadro 1: mariquita cuadro 2: mariposa cuadro 3: hormiga cuadro 4: ara a

gardevori: que bonitas

galled {pensando}: que raras son , primero se ponen miedosas, luego felizes , luego como si nada, esa ni a me parece rara y mi novia bueno ya era asi cuando nos conosimos

galled: bueno avancemos quieren.

gardevoi y ib: sii

galled: bueno hay 2 caminos sugiero el primero el que esta estrecho.

gardevoir y ib: deacuerdo.

galled: bueno, al parecer hay una dvertencia aqui tambien

ib: que dice

galled: "cuidado con los bordes"

gardevoir: cuidado con los borse?. que quiere decir

galled: no loce pero no deve ser nada malo

galled ignora la advertencia y pasa

galled: ya vez

en eso... una mano negra sale derrepente

galled: AAAAAAAAAAA... QUE MALDIT...&amp;%4$/&amp;=)($"%&amp;

CONTINUARA...


	5. aviso

hola chicos hoy quiero decirles algo...

Antes que nada decidi poner este aviso en esta historia puesto que no pude en otra por que bueno esa historia estaba completa pero bueno lo que queria decir era esto...

que he dicho que comenten sobre si echo bien la histori y si les estan entreteniendo y aprecio mucho los comentarios que me an hecho

.. visto como me escribin comentarios buenos en los que me dicen que les gustan, siguen a un la trama de la -  
bien lo aprecio

tambien he visto que me dicen sobre la ortografia en la que elaboro las historia y me dicen que el programa,que me fal-  
tan comas, .

4\. bueno la razon es que yo no estoy usando ningun programa para que quede claro yo en donde elaboro las historias,son en hojas de notas las que tienen la computadora,si saben a lo que me refiero... bueno eso es lo que estoy usando, por eso ven que las palabras aveces estan mal, o que no tengan ortografias, o que faltan asentos...

5\. otra cosa tambien , es que tambien tomo encuenta un comentario en especial de muchos que no dire, que bueno me dice que haga mas importante la historia , sin pasar lo mas importamte, asi que lo hare, asi que bueno ...

tambien es el por que estoy haciendo otras historia y bueno noto que una las ven mas , que la otra asi que bueno por eso tal vez los capitulos de una historia no este interesante

eso es todo , ahora saven como trabajo , en que trabajo, y por que es asi...

bueno eso era todo

adios, hasta el prosimo capitulo... 


End file.
